Alcohol and Bees Don't Mix
by Shikamaru's Twin
Summary: It's the 10th anniversary of Marley's death how will a 21 year old Bridget Vreeland handle this? Bridget centric.


**Okay so I got bored the other day and thought to myself what would Bridget do 10 years to the exact date of Marley's suicide? And this story was written after that thought. It's not very good, my spelling and grammar's not that good either, I know but oh well. There's no pairings in this story it's just basically about Bridget's hurt and how close the sisters are. I would like to thank for reading my story and telling me I should post it, I would also like to thank Kan-Can for given me the idea of Bridget getting drunk inadvertantly because of our talks of what kind of drunks we would be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, my name is not Ann Brashaers (yup I probably spelt her name wrong). I do own a Building 429 wristband, a few cans of Dr. Pepper, and a Reese's bar (yes bar not cup bar they make them).**

Bridget Vreeland staggered into her empty dorm room and waved goodbye to her friends. Well she wouldn't quite call them friends, these people were merely acquaintances, her real friends were at different colleges. Tibby was at NYU, Lena was at RISD, Carmen was at Williams College, and she was at Brown. Her roommate was gone for the weekend so she was free to do as she pleased.

She staggered over to her bed and flopped down. Bridget curled up into a ball and felt her walls starting to crumble. The twenty-one year old was vulnerable at that moment for the first time in ages and it showed as tears began to stream down her face. The tears made some strands of her fairytale blonde hair stick to her face. Slowly the soccer star looked up at her calendar, each day before was marked off, and on the current date stood out like a sore thumb.

It had been 10 years since Marley Vreeland had committed suicide; 10 years since Bridget and her twin brother Perry were left without a mother and Franz Vreeland was left without his wife. She had almost driven down to Bethesda to place flowers on her grace, but she instead stayed at Brown and drank the day away hoping to numb the pain her heart was burdened with.

In her drunken state, Bridget still felt the pain because truly alcohol never numbed the pain. She knew that, she'd know it for years, but believing it did better than doing nothing. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she began to sob and tried to get as much oxygen into her lungs as she could.

Bridget was the type of person who would run from her problems, and once they caught up with her she crashed on the rocks… hard. Normally her friends were there to help put her back together again but this time they weren't; she could easily call them but decided against it as soon as the though popped into her head. The athlete really didn't want to bother them or make them worry, although that didn't stop them from asking about her. Tibby had texted her a few times over the day to which she always answered she was fine just hanging out with a few friends. Carmen had called once and asked if she was drinking to which Bridget replied "Nooooope" and then fell to the ground and fell into a fit of hysterical laughter before hanging up.

Out of her three friends though Bridget had expected Lena to call or at least do something, but she never did. It wasn't because Tibby and Carmen didn't care it was just because well Lena would understand it better, Lena was the maternal one of the sisterhood. "Not even one stupid text" Bridget mumbled as she curled her body up into a tighter ball.

Almost as soon as the soccer star was asleep she was woken by a knocking on her door. Slowly she uncurled herself and staggered to the door. She opened it and didn't bother seeing who it was before opening it all the way. What she saw shocked Bridget making her mouth fall agape.

"Lenny" she said in a soft child like voice before being enveloped in the older girl's arms.

"Hey Bee, I'm sorry I didn't call. I was just stuck in traffic" the brunette said smoothing the drunken girl's hair.

"'s okay… Carmen and Tibby called and texteddddd" Bee said slurring a few words and drawing out her D's.

"Speaking of Carmen she told me that you were pretty much drunk off your ass. You and alcohol have never mixed good Bee, especially when you're upset" Lena said putting an arm length space between them.

"I know" Bridget said quietly looking down.

The two walked to blonde girls bed, or staggered in Bee's case, after Lena shut the door. Silence consumed them but it was a slightly comfortable silence. Finally the blonde broke the silence.

"I miss her Lena, I'm scared" she said leaning on her friend, who once again wrapped her arms around her broken friend.

"I know Bridget, that's why I'm here I knew you'd need someone. So break if that's what you feel like doing, I'm here to get you through this" the green eyed girl said soothingly.

With that Bridget let loose her tears and held onto the older girl as if her life depended on it, an action that exhausted the slightly younger girl.

"Thank you, Lenny" the soccer star said quietly before falling into an uneasy sleep still in her friend's embrace.

**So did you like it? If you did well then click the review button and leave me a review. Did you hate it? If you did then just leave ;P. So the reason why Lena showed up instead of Tibby or Carmen is for mainly two reasons. 1). I've noticed that even though the sisters are close, they still are closer to one person than the others. Lena and Bee are closer, want evidence go read the first and second books and part of the first movie, Lena comes to comfort Bee, or incase of the movei she sends Carmen and Tibby to comfort her, and vice versa. Tibby and Carmen are closer too, I think they actually mention that somewhere in one of the books. 2). I really don't like Carmen and I don't know how Tibby would handle the situation. Now all you Carmen lovers out there I'm sorry but I just don't like her, now in the movies America does a great job of portraying her and in the movies I find her tolerable. Until then later!**


End file.
